Love in Business
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: The Sennen family owned a company everyone wants a deal with. Gozaboro and the Kaibas are no exception. But rumors are circling the globe that a female was the one truly running the empire, so at a company formal party everyone tries to meet the woman. The new Kaiba twins meet someone who will stay in their minds for years until they meet her once again. Fem! YamixSetoxSeth LEMON!
1. Chp 1

**Love in Business**

 **Summary: The Sennen family owned a company everyone wants a deal with. Gozaboro and the Kaibas are no exception. But rumors are circling the globe that a female was the one truly running the empire, so at a company formal party everyone tries to meet the woman. The new Kaiba twins meet someone who will stay in their minds for years until they meet her once again. Fem! Yami×Seto×Seth**

"Again, _why_ must we go? It's not like they'll discuss anything." A green-haired boy whined as two older brunets and a younger raven-haired boy step out of the long, shinny limo with an older businessman.

''Because this is the first formal event that the Sennen family will be attending after the death of Aknamkanon Sennen's wife. She died in an attempt at Aknamkanon-san's life and the wuss retreated out of public view." Gozaboro explained as he and his sons entered the big elevator. "There are rumors of a new Sennen mistress and the rumors only got wilder when Aknamkanon announced that he is throwing this anniversary party."

Seto, one of the two brunets, snorted. "So all of the world's businessmen decided to come and ogle the new wife." He comments sarcastically, making his twin, Seth, choke down a laugh while Noah, the one complaining, and Mokuba, a raven-haired boy, giggle quietly.

Gozaboro's eyebrow twitched. "Listen to me, Seto. This is the first time that man is out of his rat hole in quite some time. This is the best way for us to secure a contract, or even better a merging deal with the Sennen Incorporated. I expect you four to be on your best behavior. Socialize with his sons. I met both of them, and the older has a bit of potential. But most important, " He turned to the twins he adopted. "Don't go around, insulting people. Even if they're nowhere near as smart as you. Did I make myself clear?"

Seto blatantly ignored the threat and grinned insanely up at his stepfather, making Gozaboro curse at him. Seth just shook his head at the man as the two five years old boys looked on in interest as Gozaboro started laying down ground rules. Sure, Seth hated Gozaboro as much as his younger twin did, but he didn't go out of his way just to drive Gozaboro insane.

Seth and Seto Kaiba were identical twins, currently in their preteens. They have just turned 10 and it was now officially two years since they first stepped into the Kaiba mansion. It has been a rough life for them ever since their parents died, but the twins had managed to get by it with Mokuba still innocently unaware of just how cruel life and the world really can be. Seth was five minutes older than his twin and the two were six years older than Mokuba and five years Noah's superiors.

Their stepfather, Gozaboro Kaiba, was Noah's father and a ruthless businessman. Seth and Seto went through hell everyday with the madman's idea of tutoring, but they manged. Although Mokuba didn't think it was worth it since his older brothers were slowly changing for the worse. They were slowly becoming workaholics and that wasn't something good. They started eating less, but that was one of the biggest disasters in the list of many. Seth seemed to be a bit less affected, due to Seto's insisting that he can take it all by himself, but the oder twin didn't allow it to be like that.

''But, otou-san, in the interview about the part, Sennen-san obviously said he would not make any deals tonight. We could be thrown out for attempting such a thing when it was made clear that this was going to be nothing more than a party.'' Seth pointed out as Seto was about to snap when Gozaboro told him he would have to dance with girls from other companies. Gozaboro froze and looked at Seth like he had grown a second head and Seto felt his eyebrow twitch when the conversation wasn't finished in the way he would have liked.

''Well, that's why we are going to be subtle. Tonight, you boys will learn how to make a deal with someone without them even knowing you did!'' And with that, the business tycoon urged them into the big formal hall. It was lighted up with seven big chandeliers with the finest of diamonds, one of the things Sennen Inc had to offer, and the tables with the finger foods were covered by various, beautifully decorated silk, another thing the company had, tabletops. The tile floor was of pure, black marble and there were even white marble pillars leaning against the walls. At the far end of the room, a whole wall was full of floor-to-ceiling windows that showed Domino City beautifully in the night. In between the pillars were alabaster statues and lining the window-wall on each end were beautiful silk curtains the same color as the moonlight. The effect of the room was enough to stun anyone and thus, all four kids could only gawk at the grander of it.

The room was already packed with all sorts of businessmen and women and their partners. Even though the CEO of Sennen Inc had been absent from the public for quite some time now, the company didn't lose any of its profits. Aknamkanon owned the largest, oldest business in the world, having been said that the family existed all the way back in ancient Egypt and that, one by one, they all inherited the mines. Sennen Incorporated had the best materials, be it jewels or metal or anything else that could possibly be used to make anything. Their wood, another branch of the company, lasted for at the very least a hundred years and the plastic they produced was of the highest quality, just like everything else. Because of this, every company wanted a part of their shares, but no one could buy them since the company costs more than half the world economy. Having failed there, businessmen tried to merge with this one company, but Aknamkanon said that his company didn't need a partner. The best anyone could get was a part-time work deal that would help with a single project and thus, Sennen Inc stayed the most desired business partner in the world.

''Ah, Herr Kaiba!'' Gozaboro turned just in time to see the two Schroeders, Siegfried and his father, making their way towards him and his sons. Seto and Seth groaned at the sight of the pink-haired boy a year older than them in a pink suit. He was a real pain in the ass, and Seto knew he would have to give it his all not to insult the idiot. He thought he was better that Seth and Seto and that greatly annoyed the two. He had a nice little brother Mokuba's age, but Siegfried himself was a person the twins named after Set didn't want to associate with. Ever.

None the less, they greeted he two like Gozaboro had drilled them to and started politely ignoring the other boy in order to keep their promise of behaving. Mr Schroeder had been bragging about signing a contract with some company Kaiba Corp already had as a partner and Gozaboro was all too happy to point that out to the man when the Big 5, KC's board of directors joined them.

The two brunets were getting overly annoyed with all these arrogant fools surrounding them and Mokuba off playing somewhere with other kids his age while Noah was dancing with some girl. It was getting too much for them when suddenly, everything stilled. Curious despite themselves, Seth and Seto stepped out from behind Cramp, who had been trying to get the two cold twins into a conversation about _penguins_ of all things, to see what the commotion was.

A tall man in a long, formal jacket had just stepped into the room with two boys right beside him, looking like they were twins. They probably where, by the looks of the starfish, tricolored hair the two had. One was a bit taller than the other one, and he had wilder hair and darker skin, the same color as his father. He had sharp violate eyes and he was dressed in a black suit with a tie the same color as his eyes with hieroglyphics decorating it in gold designs. The obviously younger one had round eyes and a cherubic face. His skin was a lot paler and he was wearing a gray suit with an amethyst tie, which matched his eyes. Their hair consisted of blond bangs framing their faces, the darker one had a few running through his gravity defying hair, ebony tipped with violet. The two's obvious father had a graying beard and pepper-salt hair. His suit consisted of a gray-shaded tree-piece and the jacket. His eyes were the same as the darker twins, and behind the three was an old man that had the same eyes as the shorter boy. The old man was a bit taller than the two short boys and he was as pale as the little one. Beside him were two obviously Egyptian kids, tanned and blond with bright emerald eyes. They couldn't possibly be related with the other four, yet they walked with them like they were family.

As whispers broke out, Seto and Seth realized these were the ever elusive Sennens that were often compared to royalty. Aknamkanon smiled at his guests as he welcomed them all and apologized for years of not appearing before them. ''I hand't been ready to move one without my wife, but I am fine now. Let us all enjoy tonight.'' Taking a glass from one of the various servants that were running around the room, Aknamkanon raised his glass of wine and saluted to the others. ''For 5000 years of Sennen Incorporated!''

It was met with clapping and salutes of same messages. Aknamkanon was soon joined by the people Seth recognized as the Ishtars, owners of the Millennium, an organization that focused on returning all artifacts that were stolen to their rightful place. They had an enormous power over the black market that had the world trembling, but it seems they were an unofficial part of Sennen Inc if the way they bowed to Aknamkanon and the two boys was any indication. Seto also noticed that the Hasan family, who had a long partnership with the Ishtar family, was also bowing to the man and Aknamkanon seemed the most comfortable with them, if not a bit sad. The Hasan family owned half the documents of the world's, and especially Egypt's, history. People call them ''Scribes'', so the name of their organization is Scribes of Egypt and the family never showed any indication that the name bothered them. It seems that they, too, were under the Sennes' wing.

Aknamkanon finally started circulating the room, and the first people he came to were in fact the Kaibas and their group. As girls tried to get the taller one to dance, probably like their fathers told them to, the only girl in the group hugged him as she said something in his ear. He chuckled and the girls were sent glares from the oldest child of the group, who happened to be one of the Egyptian kids who had entered with them.

Aknamkanon bowed at the waist as the other did to him and he smiled at them. ''It is good to see you again, Kaiba-san, Herr Schroeder.''

''It's even better to finally see you, Sennen-san. I thought you had given up on everything.'' Herr Schroeder commented with a chuckle, although it was clear that he didn't like the fact he was wrong. Seth frowned, not liking that the man wanted ill on Aknamkanon. The man struck him as oddly familiar and incredibly nice and honest, and he didn't want the good man to be corrupted by these morons.

The Egyptian patted his sons on their heads, causing them to playfully pout at him and the girl to giggle. ''These are my sons, Atem,'' He indicated to the darker, older boy and he bowed slightly. ''And Yugi.'' The other smiled and followed his brothers lead. The other two also bowed as Aknamkanon introduced them. ''And these are my adopted children, Mahad,'' The tall blond bowed, his long hair tied in a ponytail falling to the front. ''And his younger sister, Mana.'' As she finished her bow, Mana waved at them and smiled a bit brighter than Yugi had managed. ''Their mother used to be my childhood friend, but she has joined her ancestors not long ago. Mahad is turning 18 in only two months and Mana is Atem's and Yugi's age, 10.''

Gozaboro smirked. ''Wonderful! My sons, Seth and Seto, are also 10. They could be great friends.'' Seth and Seto nodded at the two with a casual ''Hey''. Atem eyed them both suspiciously for some reason, but he shook his head and just concentrated at the pink-haired boy, who was fuming for the other two getting the thunder instead of him.

''My son is also only a year older. Say hello, Siegfried.'' Mr Schroeder tried to butt in on the conversation.

''Hello!'' Siegfried tried to sound polite, but his irritation was getting through, making Gozaboro smirk as Atem took his brother's hand and stepped away from the German boy. Not long after that, Aknamkanon left the kids with Seth and Seto as the businessmen trailed him while he greeted the rest of his guests. Smirking at the wary looks sent their way, Seth and Seto just shared one amused look before both took out their phones and started working on their latest project their stepfather had given them.

If the Sennens were shocked, they didn't seem offended that they ere being ignored and Atem actually relaxed a little. It was actually refreshing to see kids their age not interested in trying to get on their better side. The two brothers had just greeted them with a casual air around them, like they didn't give a flying fuck about it, and had continued their own thing the second their father was out of earshot.

Siegfried, however, was trying to get the others' attention, which was only boring Yugi and pissing Atem off. Mana soon managed to get Atem into a conversation that none except Mahad understood and it only served to further frustrate the German boy.

But before anything could be said or changed in their situation, they all looked up when they heard many businessmen and businesswomen complaining when Aknamkanon and Shimon, his father in law, told them for the last time that they wouldn't talk business at the party.

''That is the whole reason we came! I traveled all the way from Greece for this!'' One woman yelled.

''That's the reason for parties like these! To get to talk about projects and deals in a more comfortable atmosphere!'' Another man joined in.

Seth and Seto watched as Atem and Yugi ran to join their father, closely followed by the blonds and the Ishtars and Hasans. Atem and Mahad actually managed to get in a few arguments, but the business people easily overthrew them. The two were joined by Mokuba and Noah and the four Kaiba kids watched as only Gozaboro didn't join in the riot. It made sense, since that man never followed a group. He did what was best for him and no one else.

''We have informed you all that there would be no business talk tonight. If you have a problem with this rule, the security will be more than happy to escort you out.'' The whole commotion stopped as the gentle, but powerful, feminine voice said this and its appearance was followed by revealed shouts of ''Sennen Ōjo-sama!'' coming from the staff.

Thinking that the rumors were proved true, everyone looked at the doors, expecting an elegant woman, but instead they found a royal looking girl of the age 10. She had hair similar to Atem and Yugi, except hers went down a bit below her shoulders and it was tipped with crimson. Blond, lighting shaped bangs framed a heart-shaped face and beautiful crimson eyes stood out on the ivory skin of her high cheekbones. They were surrounded by tick, long black eyelashes and below them was a petite nose and full lips. Her neck was long and graceful, her shoulders small and her waist slim. Her arms and legs were tin and long and her hands and feet were petite. She was dressed in a light blue, knee-length dress with fingerless gloves reaching to her elbows. She was short, but she only wore flat sandals on her feet that were decorated with diamonds, sapphires and opals. Around her neck, on a tick metal chain, was a bid, upside down pyramid-shaped, gold pendant.

''And just who do you think you are?'' Siegfried asked, not realizing that the staff was bowing to her. Not that anyone seemed to be noticing it other than the two brunets. It was understandable, since the girl was so exotic and unique looking.

The girl lifted her head a bit higher, prouder, as she looked at him dead in the eye. ''I am Yuna Sennen, heir to Sennen Incorporated and current Vice President. Now, I would advise you all to leave if you are here only for business matters.''

Seth whistled lowly to his brother as they all but ogled the pretty girl before them. ''Wow! She's got guts!''

''You could say that again.'' Seto agreed with a nod.

Mr Schroeder looked like he wanted to say something, but another businessman cut him off. ''If you kick us out, your profits will decrease low enough that even a high school student would be able to buy off you company!''

Yuna chuckled coldly at the threat. Aknamkanon could only look on with pride as his only daughter took control of things and made the others back away from her. ''It was told to the press that we will not accept business negotiations. If you were to try and get our stocks to drop, we only have to remind them of that little fact. And lets not forget who we are all dealing with, Kaiser-san.'' Yuna's eyes flashed with a secret about to be spilled. ''After all, I know all of your shady dealing over the past three years. I don't think your partners would like to hear about that. Nor do I thing your wife would be very happy with you after she heard of the little stunt you pulled in Chicago last month.''

Said white-haired man took a step back in astonishment and shock. ''H-how?''

Yuna walked over to where her family was standing. ''It is not wise to forget that Sennen Incorporated has connections all over the world. Kaiser-san. Mina (everyone).'' Several people shivered at the possibilities of what information was available to this powerful company. ''Now, I would strongly advise you all to _leave_.''

Not knowing what else to do, the guests slowly started leaving. In less than half an hour, the grand formal room was fully emptied. The only ones left were the Ishtars, the Hasans and the Kaibas, along with the hosts.

''Ōjo-sama!'' A servant ran to Yuna and bowed lowly. ''We are sorry for not being able to keep everything under control!'' Yuna just chuckled and assured him and everyone else that she is not angry. Seto noticed that Aknamkanon looked a lot calmer now that the girl had dealt with all the businessmen and women and he seemed a lot more comfortable with the little group that was left.

Seth nidged his brother as Gozaboro joined them and told them they, too, should leave. ''After all, Sennen-san seems not to still have gotten used to dealing with others after the incedent. We should let him and his family rest.'' Seto was ready to comment that Gozaboro only whated to stay in the Sennen's good books, but refrained from doing so since it wasn't worth it to be separated from his brothers for such a thing.

''Kiaba-san.'' Gozaboro stopped as Yuna called him, walking over to the Kaibas with her father right behind her. The brunets were the first to turn to her as she stopped in front of them and they couldn't help but think that she was a lot prettier up close. She smiled at them pleasently with a small bow. ''thank you for refraining from speaking of business with my father on this day. It may seem like a small favor, but it really means a lot to us all.''

Stunned by the heartfelt words, Gozaboro Kaiba was left speechless.

Smiling at him, Yuna turned to the brunet twins. ''I hope you two will join us at the conference meeting where Kaiba Corp and Sennen Inc can talk about possible projects, Seth-kun, Seto-kun. It was a pleasure meeting you.''

Now all five Kaibas were gawking after the girl as she slowly left with Mahad glaring at them one final time before following her. Aknamkanon coud only chuckle at the dumbfounded faces the eldest Kaiba and the two youngest were making, as well as the two flushed faces the twins were making as they couldn't help but stare after his daughter.


	2. Chp 2

The promised meeting didn't go as Seth and Seto had been hoping it would have. A few weeks after the failed party, many companies were forced to fire a lot of their employees fro managing to destroy a possible deal and Sennen Inc was now officially the most powerful company in the world. Gozaboro and his twin heirs were announced only ones who were caring enough not to force Aknamkanon Sennen to be reminded of the fact that he used to talk business only while his wife and life partner was beside him at those kind of parties and Kaiba Corp got a lot more customers.

A whole moth later, Gozaboro told Seth and Seto to get ready as they were going over to the Sennen HQ ro discuss something about a potential project together and the two brunets got excited at the prospect of seeing Yuna. Unfortunately, none of the Sennen kids were present and the two were left feeling oddly cheated. Aknamkanon must have noticed because he felt the need to explain that Yugi was sick and so Atem stayed with him while Yuna was off to help out her grandfather in their Egyptian branch.

Seth and Seto never did see her again, not in person anyway. For two more years, Yuna was on everything that has a screen o a blank spot. The Sennen Ojo-sama was the most popular female in the world and everyone knew of her. However, a bit before Seto initiated the hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation, Yuna Sennen withdrew from public eye along with her family once again. There were rumors that the Sennens were fighting off the attempts of tomb raiders from stealing from the oldest, most important tomb for the Sennen family; the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. No one knew if it was true or not.

A few months after Seto and Seth have taken over Kaiba Corp and have turned it into a gaming company instead of a weapons company, the twins received a surprise in the form of Malik and Marik Ishtar. The twins were the new students and Seto knew that they must be the same Ishtars that are close to the Sennens and that hold the company that was under their wing. Both Seth and Seto have asked them about the Sennens, but they haven't yet received the answer they were looking for or expecting. The Sennen family was still as big a mystery as it has always been.

However, a year or so ago, an article about Atem had been posted, saying that it wouldn't be him that was going to inherit the company should Aknamkanon pass away, and both Kaiba brothers knew that it was going to be Yuna who did. But when Atem said he didn't mind that, both Seth and Seto could only stare at the interview recording. They, after all, just couldn't get that way of thinking.

Today, the four Kaibas had all but forgotten about the supposed meeting and just continued on with their lives, although both the older ones were a bit disappointed. However, it has been years since then, and so Seto and Seth had continued on with leading Kaiba Corp to even greater greatness day by day. Mokuba and Noah were now lovable preteens with quite a few good friends, but Seth and Seto stuck to themselves.

The twins were now in high school, not that they went regularly because of KC, and that was where it all started, one sunny day. They were sitting at the back of the class, just going over some of the things they could do before the class started, when the teacher walked in before the bell. Both brunets had groaned, not believing their bad luck. Usually, they could at least finish half of something until the first break, but it would seem that today was going to be a very bad day.

But not everything is as it seems.

After the teacher walked in three kids, two boys, one tan and the other the normal pale Japanese coloring, and one girl, who was somewhat in between the two skin tones. All three had far too similar features for them not to be related, but their faces were familiar to everyone who has had eyesight the past few years. The whole room gasped at the exotic looking siblings as they just stood there as their teacher introduced them to the class as if it was necessary. Seth and Seto were truly gaping at the three Sennens as they said their hellos to the class.

It didn't take long for Yugi to notice the tall brunets and he was cheerfully waving at them in a few seconds time. This caused Yuna and Atem to look up and Atem immediately groaned good-naturally while Yuna actually looked very happy to see them. But the taller twins were still stunned, so when the teacher placed the three siblings into seats near them, Seth and Seto nearly jumped out of their skins when Yuna sat in front of them, Yugi and Atem on each of her sides, and smiled at them.

It took almost half of the first period for the other students, and secretly the Kaiba twins, to stop staring at the three Sennens. As soon as the bell rang, Yugiu grabbed his sister and ran out with Atem hot on their heels, yelling something at them that had Yuna chuckling. Before long, Seto's long legs got him quickly to the door, Seth just as easily following him, and the two had to stop as they watched in astonishment as the woman they recognized as Mia tried to hold off some fans. From another classroom, Mana walked out, squeaking as other students ran out after her.

Yugi looked terrified as they got surrounded, but Atem and Yuna took things into their hands. The eldest Sennen took Mana's hand while Yuna dragged Yugi behind her. Mia looked revealed that they were ready and the five from Sennen Inc. ran as fast as they could, exiting the school within a few minutes. Seth snorted and Seto shook his head as they looked out the window. Their security team followed them in the courtyard and the Sennens barely made it to an awaiting pure white limo before not only fans, but reporters as well got to them.

And that's when Seth and Seto moved as well. Upon seeing the twin CEOs, the reporters all but tried to overrun the school and Seth groaned while Seto cursed colorfully under his breath and barked out commands into his phone to Isono to pick them up. Within five minutes, the courtyard was in chaos but was controlled by Kaiba Corp security and the company's two bosses walked briskly out of the school and directly to their sleek, black Austin Martin, specially designed for the pair's love of speed and adrenalin rushes.

Getting in on the drivers side, Seto scowled at all those who tried to surround his favorite car as the photographers flashed pictures and reporters asked a thousand questions.


End file.
